


I've Got A Fever

by heartgone0217



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Baseball game, Bisexual Spencer Reid, Criminal Minds (US TV) Season/Series 08, Gender nutural reader, Spencer Reid Angst, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, spencer with his cane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29477514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartgone0217/pseuds/heartgone0217
Summary: The Monday morning after the baseball game (season 8 episode 6) you find Spencer in bed and in pain.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29
Collections: Spencie Adams





	I've Got A Fever

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first Spencer and criminal mind fic. I really loved writing it and I would love to write more, definitely shoot me some concepts if you like my work. I don’t really have restrictions right now but I definitely reserver the right to veto suggestions and make a list at a later date. Anyway, here it is, my baby.  
> TW: Mention of intrusive thoughts, no actual intrusive thoughts. Hurt-comfort/ fluff support about use of cane years after injury. If any others let me know and I’ll add no questions.

“Hey Spence, Charming you are usually brewing coffee into your thermos, are you okay?” you walk into the room you share with Spencer. You find your boyfriend wrapped up in his weighted blanket covering his face. “Spencer, what’s wrong?”

“I’ve got a fever,” he pops his head out of the blanket and flops on his back looking up to the ceiling. “I’m not going to go in today.” he takes the comforter that was bunched up by him from when you woke up and throws it over his face. 

“Are you sure Charming,” you walk and join him on the bed, pulling the blanket off his face. You look down at him and he’s flushed. Placing kisses on his nose and cheeks. “Spencer, if I remember correctly the first month we were dating you and I were sitting right here and you ran to the bathroom, threw up, and immediately started getting ready for work. What’s going on Charming?”

His neck got bright red with blush and wrinkled his nose. As you are waiting for him to answer you start to brush his hair with your fingers. As it weaves in his hair he closes his eyes and after a while tears are slipping from his long lashes. “Spencer, what aren’t you telling me?” you whip his tears from his red cheek. 

“(y/n) it hurts, so much” he’s now crying harder and you take your sweater sleeves to soak up the tears faster than you could brush away without the cloth.

“What hurts Charming?” so many things could be hurting, years in the FBI had made him hurt so much. And all you wanted was to take all of it away. 

Early in your relationship Spencer sat you down one very early morning after a hard case and told you that he had been taken by the unsub. He then told you this was not the first time an unsub had abducted him. You learned quickly that being Dr. Spencer Reid’s partner was going to come with the fear of him being in danger every time he left your arms. So you learned to be patient with him when he came back from cases. Because he knew it hurt you just as much hearing about how he was taken or held at gunpoint or shot in his kevlar vest as much as it hurt him. Just in a different way. You two understood that your pains were valid even if it took Spencer a while to tell you what was hurting him. 

“My knee.” you almost missed it, he breathed it out. Expelling the words and the air in his lungs. “I hit it sliding into home yesterday and I didn’t think too much of it.”

Of course, the baseball game yesterday. He played in a button-up and kaki’s and you watched him from the stands talk with Derek about making a good sports memory. You were so proud of him, it hadn’t crossed your mind that he could have hit his knee. After winning he was going wild, climbing the fence, jumping, and hugging Derek. But it was probably the adrenaline, nothing like running after murderers and rapists, but a home run was exhilarating nonetheless. 

You were with him at that appointment almost three years ago. Spencer was slowly feeling his mobility coming back and when you two went to the doctor he said he didn’t have to use his cane or other mobility aids he’d been using if he didn’t want to. So his cane went into the corner of the closet with his nice suits along with the brace he wore right after surgeries. 

“You may have bad days where you need the cane, this is completely normal.” the doctor said, “ I also want to stress that this could happen years down the road.”

I guess this is the ‘years down the road’ they were talking about, you thought as Spencer looked to the ceiling trying to ignore his knee.

“Well, what do you want to do today?” you smiled. He had told you that it was hard for him to hurt when you smiled. You weren’t naive, your facial expression couldn’t help his knee hurting but at least his feelings. The intrusive thoughts you both experienced. The ones he was no doubt struggling with right now. 

“(y/n) would you help me get up?”

He was lying on his back, of course, he was uncomfortable, “Yes, of course, I can help you sit up. Do you want a pillow under your knee, would that help, or ice.”

“No,” he looked at you with those big brown eyes. “I think I want to go to work.”

“Of course Charming, here” you got up and walked around your bed to his side and grabbed his hands helping him sit up and sat down where he was just lying down.

“What are you doing silly.” he finally is smiling a little bit. Not his full-face smile but this version is better than tears. You push his curls out of his face and kiss him. It's chaste and delicate, a capital M capital K Morning Kiss. But then you immediately regret it because he couldn’t have been in a worse angle. “Sorry, you just looked like you needed a kiss. I don’t know if you are aware of this but I have a very hot boyfriend.” 

“Thank you honey really, um what time is it?” 

“It’s 8, I can drive you if that will make you feel better.”

“Please, you can also come and say hi to everyone, they are always saying how much they miss you.” he swung his good leg off the bed and picked up his bad leg finding his footing. You grab his waist and stand with him like you did every day for months a few years ago. “Penny has threatened me saying I was keeping you away from her.”

“Oh my god I have to come in then, we have to keep you safe.”

An hour later Spencer is sitting on the couch just waiting for you to get your to-go cup of coffee for the drive. You helped him into his softest sweater and some of his looser pants. Not that they were baggy but they weren’t rubbing on his knee. And after finishing brushing his teeth you helped him sit on the couch while you got your coffees. His cane is propped up on the couch next to him and it didn’t take a profiler to understand why he was avoiding the gem eyes of the bird’s head. 

“Hey my charming boy,” You look at him. You don’t want him to feel like he had to go into work but his unflinching stair was concerning. “Hey, Spencer? Can you look at me?” he looked up at you and you looked into his eyes. 

“I’m scared (y/n).”

“Why are you scared?”

“What if they think I cant do my job, oh be careful don’t send Pretty Boy into the field he’ll run too hard, and the next day he will need his cane.” 

You didn’t miss this spitting of Derek Morgan’s nickname for him.

“Hey Spencer, I know you remember that the doctor said and made note that it could be years down the line and you could need your cane. And you didn’t just run, you slid into home and hit your knee, that’s why it hurts, that's why you need it.” 

“I could hit my knee in the field.”

“You could hit your knee on the metro hon.” You smiled as he turned to you. His eyebrows knitted together. “What I’m saying,” you grab his face, smoothing out the wrinkled skin. “You could hurt your knee anywhere you are, you could just wake up one day and it just doesn’t feel right. That’s the thing about knee injuries Char, they are a real bitch.”

“They are going to make fun of me. Emily and Derek, they tease me about my nose crinkle, what's going to stop them from making fun of this.”

“Spencer, if you don’t want them to tease you I can say something.”

“You don’t have to take care of me.”

“But that’s what I’m here for, I help you with anything you may need, and if you need me to do this I can.”

“You don’t have to, but if you’re there with me when I tell them what happened that would be great.”

“My pleasure Charming.”

Spencer was quiet after he turned on a classical music station in the car. As you drove he held your hand, a thing he would do instead of rolling the ends of his sweaters. He realized that the constant rolling was wearing down the cuffs faster and you enjoyed holding his hand. His fingers tapped along with the melody of the music on your knuckles as he absentmindedly watched the world roll by and drank his coffee. He didn’t speak again until you arrived at Quantico and grabbed his messenger bag.

“I can carry that just fine (y/n).”

“I know I just want to baby you.”

He smiled at that which you were happy about, you were still unsure if he was going to be his usually sassy self today. You looped your arm with his and the two of you walked together. Spencer lulling to his right leg. 

And at 9:30 you and Spencer entered the bullpen. 

“Pretty Boy has finally decided to grace us with his presence?” Derek Morgan was sitting with Emily at her desk, Penelope was sitting in Spencer's chair and stood. She nodded smiling. He turned around and saw the two of you lilting to one side.

“Spence, what happened?” Emily asks.

“I’m sorry guys guess my knee didn’t like how we won yesterday.”

“What are you talking about man, don’t tell me you broke your knee again. That’s got to be some record.”

“No,” you said as the two of you walked over to his desk. Penelope scrambling to get out of his chair. “It’s just,”

“(y/n), you're okay,” Spencer looked up at you. You stopped, he wanted to do this, you were just there for support. “Um, well we knew this could have happened. Knee injuries and injuries just in general can act up years after the initial injuries. When I slid into home yesterday I hit my knee.”

“But you didn’t say you were in pain,” Derek says.

“I wasn’t at the time. I just woke up this morning.” he grabs your hand. “Honestly I have a conspiracy that somehow involves you, Penelope, I believe the quote was ‘Spencer Walter Reid if you deprive me of the wonderfulness that is (y/n) I will have someone shot that knee again.’”

“Well it worked didn’t it?” Penny immediately went to hug you and you hugged her back. 

“But Spencer,” Derek speaks up from Penelope and you. “You are okay?”

“Yeah I’m going to talk with my doctor in an hour but it should be back to normal in a day or two.”

“Good, pretty boy you run funny but we need your funny run.” he smiles at your boyfriend and you take that as your time to leave.

“Charming,” you know what you're doing watching his cheeks burn bright red. “Do you want me to stay for the phone call or should I head out?”

“Um, you can head out. You have that commission due in a couple of days. Don't’ waste time here where we’re gruesome.”

“Okay,” You smile grabbing the back of his neck and planting one on him. “I love you call me if you get a case. Nice seeing you all.” you hug Penelope again and then you're off; turning around and waving right before you open the glass door. His face has not changed its hue.

“Charming?” Emily looks up to Derek.

“Like Prince Charming.”

“No,” Spencer spins to face his computer and gets right to work. “When I got shot and was trying to navigate around the apartment they would say ‘charming’ when I wasn’t graceful. Falling on the couch or bed. Stuff like that.”

“That's sweet.” Penelope squeaks. 

Yeah, they are the sweetest. He thought watching his computer boot up for the day. 

Find the place inside where there’s joy, and the joy will burn out the pain-- Joseph Campbell


End file.
